Butterfly Resistance
by BrightAsNight
Summary: Cold shower and hot sex. One Shot.


**Butterfly Resistance**

Rolling his shoulders, Randy opened the glass door, stepping beyond and turning on one of the large taps. He hissed when cold water hit his back and jerked out of under the shower. After glaring at the shower head for a second he shook his head and put a hand under the flow and allowed the skin to adjust to the temperature. When he felt like he couldn't wait much longer, he moved, standing underneath the soothing torrent. The cold water was exceptionally relaxing against his skin. It felt good under his aching muscles, which were still sore from his match that was held earlier. Enjoying the sensation of water pouring down his body he closed his eyes, letting out a contented sigh. He allowed his mind to wander.

He had everything. Money, the looks that any man would kill him for, talent and a better personality than many of his co-workers. Yet he felt so alone, isolated. The lack of a certain someone has produced it. He didn't know who that someone was, yet. But he was determined to find out who he was. Yes, it was a _he_. Who else would come to the men's locker room just to leave him a rose? As cheesy as it sounded, his heart pounded in his chest when he spotted the blood red rose on the folded set of his clothes. He had given him only one hint. A red rose. But he couldn't figure out who it was.

Randy was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone else enter the bathroom until the person grabbed his waist. Randy gasped, immediately attempting to face the intruder but the person slammed Randy to the wall. If it wasn't for Randy blocking the contact with the wall, his face would have been smashed to a bloody pulp by now. He knew it was a man because the grip the person had on his hips been too strong and the skin was too rough. It was more than obvious when the man's raging hard on pressed against Randy's lower back. Fear invaded Randy's mind and he started to struggle against the hold, clawing at the man's hands.

"Sshh."

He whispered softly against Randy's ear, his hot breath tickling the inside. With wide eyes Randy tried to elbow the man's ribs, his breath coming out as pants. He didn't want to give up control this easily. He wouldn't let some stranger dominate him that easily. But the man seemed to know about a lot more about him than Randy thought. Even before his elbow contacted with the man's side one of the hands left Randy's hips and caught the blow effortlessly. Freeing Randy for a second the man caught Randy's wrists and pinned them above his head against the wall. Then snaking the other hand around Randy's slim waist again, he pulled Randy's lower body against his front side.

The friction bare skin caused ignited a fire inside Randy despite the ice cold water that was flowing down his body. Goose bumps were raised when the man's hand travelled upwards, roaming all over his torso. Randy's sensitive abs twitched when his hands brushed against them and he arched his back to the soft touch when the man's fingers ghosted over his nipples, hardening them to small beads. Randy bit his bottom lip and forced back a low moan that was making its way up his throat. Randy's hands were still pinned when he felt the hand leave his body and he realized that he had stopped fighting back. Coming to his senses, he wriggled under the hold and hissed curses. The man's lips landed on the crook of Randy's neck. He felt Randy shivering under his touch and smiled, lips curving against Randy's hot skin.

"Get off me," Randy spat, squirming when the man's long finger wrapped around the base of his cock. His breath hitched as the man began to jerk him off, stroking him from the base to the tip. Instinctively, Randy bucked his hips to meet the strokes, fucking the man's hand with his cock.

"I said, hush." The man growled in Randy's ear, applying pressure to the hold on Randy's cock. Then he froze, along with Randy. He had blown his cover. He knew Randy recognized him by his accent. He freed Randy's hands and stepped away from him and waited for Randy to explode. He watched Randy's shoulders tense and his body stiffens.

Randy slowly turned around to face Wade Barrett, standing under the shower in his naked glory. His mind clicked certain incidents. Like the looks he had received from Wade the past few days, the lingering touches in the ring, and of course the red rose. He had been so foolish not to realize that it was indeed Wade Barrett that has been after him.

Wade waited patiently for Randy to say something, managing to remain his cool when inside a storm was brewing. He watched as emotions ran through Randy's face, his cerulean eyes hazed over. Then they cleared, landing on Wade's chocolate browns. Wade felt a familiar stirring in his cock as Randy licked his lips, eyeing Wade up and down. Randy took slow steps towards Wade, his hips swaying seductively as he walked. Wade swallowed as Randy placed one of his hands on Wade's chest and pressed himself against Wade's body, the other reaching out and wrapping itself around Wade's member, stroking along the length.

He bit his lip as he stared up at Wade with his icy, glowing eyes, fingers delicately moving over his shaft. The cold water still cascaded down on top of them and but they no longer felt it, instead their bodies were burning with longing and desire. Randy rested his forehead on Wade's shoulder and closed his eyes as the closeness and the fondness that vibrated off Wade soothed him, backing the heart wrenching lonely feelings off. Wade grabbed the back of Randy's neck and pushed it forward, smashing their lips. Wade sucked Randy's soft bottom lip, occasionally nibbling and biting down gently. Randy gasped as Wade bit his lip a bit hard, giving him a chance to slip his tongue inside Randy's mouth, exploring it and devouring in the unique, sweet taste.

Randy continued to stroke Wade's length in the middle of a tongue war and felt Wade's hand creeping against his inner thigh. He shuddered when a heat rushed between his legs and leaned on Wade's body. Wade trailed his hand out of Randy's inner thigh and rested it on the back of his leg, just under his ass. His fingers dug to the flesh of the thigh and lifted it up, the other hand following the movements and lifting the other leg along with the first. Randy locked his legs around Wade's waist, causing their bare crotches rub against each other. Wade moaned, feeling Randy's hand leave his cock and it being placed on the other side of Wade's chest.

Randy's back hit the glass wall again as they switched the positions. With one swift thrust Wade sank into Randy's depths. Randy hissed, as a dull pain shot through when his tight walls stretched but he pushed back his hips against him as if to take more of Wade into his body. Wade captured Randy's lips again in a passionate kiss, as Wade slowly began to slowly move his lips. He held Randy as close to him as he can while sliding into his tight but hot, silken tunnel. The walls hugged his length tightly, creating a blinding friction as Wade pushed in and out of Randy. Randy broke off the kiss to moan, throwing his head back. He was in ecstasy. Bucking his hips to meet Wade's thrusts, his cerulean eyes fluttering close as pleasure coursed through him.

Wade groaned again, leaning his head, his lips meeting Randy's exposed neck. He bit down, hard enough to bruise and then licked the love bite when Randy cried out in pain, soothing it while quickening his pace, the pre-cum which leaked off the head of his cock being lube making the job easier. He couldn't maintain a pace no longer and as he gripped Randy's ass cheeks he let himself go, thrusting into his lover wildly into the stunning Viper. Randy cried out, his walls seeming narrow slightly on Wade's probing member, kneading his pale knuckles to his back. Wade's hips were a frenzied blur, water spraying in all directions as it was thrown from their energetic bodies. Wade could feel his balls begin to tighten just as Randy's walls squeezed around his cock. He was close to lose his sanity.

Wade adjusted his hips when Randy mewled loudly at a certain thrust, knowing that Wade had hit his prostate. He slammed directly against Randy's love bundle again and again, feeling his walls milk his shaft as he thrust in. Randy moaned, his breaths becoming incoherent with Wade's as his legs trembled around Wade's waist at the relentless assault of his cock.

"I'm… I'm gonna…" Randy chanted, before a low throaty groan escaped from his lips, his body quivering at the strong climax. Thick ropes of cum spurted from his swollen cock landing on his stomach and Wade's abdomen before they were washed away by the splashing water. Wade grunted out a cry of his own as his seed erupted inside of the gorgeous man. He held Randy tightly against his body until the last of his cream was spurted inside him and then loosened his hold, allowing Randy to pull away. Wade kept his hands on Randy's hips as he steadied the man, who swayed on his feet, a hazy look in his beautiful cerulean eyes. After catching his breath, Randy looked up to Wade's chocolate browns a light blush covering his cheeks as he noticed the arrogant smirk spread across Wade's face.

It was amusing, seeing the Apex Predator of WWE embarrassed in front of a British man. Wade brushed a thumb across Randy's cheek, leaning into plant a kiss on Randy's swollen lips. Randy immediately opened his mouth, giving Wade entrance. It was a slow and sensual, sweet kiss unlike the one they had first, fierce and fiery. Randy pulled away, nuzzling his face against the crook of Wade's neck while the other man wrapped his arms around Randy in an embrace. The agonizing thoughts Randy once had were gone and he felt more at ease now; he felt complete.


End file.
